


那不勒斯后传（十）

by ruoshuishenhan



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruoshuishenhan/pseuds/ruoshuishenhan





	那不勒斯后传（十）

一觉醒来，怀里又是一只猫，看来女王大人还不能随意切换形态。

东瀛之旅比想象的顺利，天皇刚登基不久，为巩固政权发展经济很乐意与那不勒斯建交。

至于那邪秽之物，百年前被东谏真人舍生封印。东瀛出名的邪教组织意图将其复活，邪教徒肆意种下嗜血蛊，已经夺走很多人的性命，偏偏邪教的基地建在山里，周围的法阵逆天，军队都打不进去，天皇也极为头疼。

这次从黄仙给的锦囊里得到破阵之法，天皇召集远近所有的僧侣并集结军队，打算一举端掉成立百年的邪教组织。

失去法阵，邪教只是一个民间组织，自然不能和军队抗衡，教徒纷纷弃械投降，只剩下邪教头目和几个护法躲进堡垒里不出来。

在火炮的攻击下，护法不得不打开门投降，不甘心的头目走投无路，跳井自尽。

突然狂风大作，飞沙走石，乌云遮天蔽日，天空劈下一道闪电，直击井口，一个黑色的巨大生物破井而出。原来头目死性不改，跳入井中强行与邪秽之物合体，合体魔物冲破封印开始危害人间。

仍处于虚弱状态的魔物需要大量鲜血，它避开僧侣和军队转而袭击附近的村落，所到之处尸横遍野、死伤无数。

关键时刻，东谏真人的后代赶到，布下伏魔大阵，欲与魔物同归于尽。最后，还是李斯特用邪眼操纵魔物入阵。就在众人以为一切尘埃落定的时候，时空逆转，魔物将方圆百里的人拉入死亡时空，它就算是死也要拉人垫背。

死亡时空是熔岩地狱，进入的人都被抽取灵魂倒在地上，没事的只有龙帝之气护体的李斯特和鞠喵。

喵！听见响动的鞠喵猫毛倒立，警惕的观察四周。诡异的声音传来，接着已经化作人形的魔物嚎叫着扑来，黑色的毛发在一片火光的映照下格外清晰，魔物双眼猩红，四肢着地如狼般奔跑，却有着人类的体型。

李艺彤眯起双眼集中全部心神，不退反进，不知何时手上出现了一把锋利的匕首。面对魔物前扑咬来的嘴，她迅速侧身闪躲，手中的匕首则直接贯入这魔物的下颚！可惜魔物的生命力异常强大，攻击没有如预期般致命，尽管下颚及喉咙被刺穿，魔物的行动并没有迟缓多少，它下身一摆，后肢猛地扬起袭向李艺彤。

李艺彤反应很快，险险躲过了这次攻击，但魔物紧随其后的下一次抓击却直接将她胳膊撕开几道血口。

这也太难了吧，李斯特狼狈的低身翻滚躲避，转身逃跑，使用过邪眼，身体早已疲惫不堪，速战速决做不到，拖下去也不行。

一人一猫在前面跑，魔物在后面紧追不舍，经过一个转弯，魔物受到邪眼的影响开始撞击岩石壁，上面摇摇欲坠的巨石不负众望的落下压魔物个正着。

噗哧，李斯特跪倒在地，吐出鲜血，连续两次邪眼让她视线模糊，头痛发胀。摇晃晃的站起来，举起火枪，对准魔物的头部射击。

你怎么还不死！看着仍在巨石下挣扎的魔物，又看看背后不远处的悬崖，已经没有路了，“青韦，对不起，以后可能不能再保护你了。”李斯特用最后两发子弹射瞎魔物的双眼，走向悬崖。

“没关系，我能保护我和我们。”变成人的鞠婧祎紧紧抱住她的阿卡。李斯特还想说什么，就因为腹部遭受重击而昏迷。

把被打晕的人藏在岩石后面，鞠婧祎等魔物挣脱出来，故意发出声响吸引失明的魔物到悬崖边，魔物很谨慎，在几个回合的对峙下，确信百分百能扑中才飞扑向鞠婧祎，事实上它确实能命中，如果女王大人没有及时变成小猫。魔物坠入岩浆中消失，死亡时空破碎，所有人都得救了。

李斯特睡了整整七天，醒来后也没理鞠喵，谁让鞠婧祎打晕她的，公爵大人脾气不好还小心眼，不亲亲抱抱哄不好。

僵持了一天，鞠喵是想去道个歉的，可准时的发情期又来了，女王大人这么矜持这么高贵，冷战之中怎么能去求欢？

第二天，鞠喵难受的在隔壁房间里打滚，想道歉也不行，房间和窗户都关着，猫出不去，屡次想变人都没有成功，女王大人欲哭无泪。下午，李艺彤被挠门的声音吵醒，想去看看又不好意思，在傍晚时分借着送食物的名义进去。

这次发情来的格外猛烈，鞠喵难受的尾巴上翘蹲坐着，弓着腰，发出低沉压抑的叫声，看到李艺彤进来，瞬间委屈的想哭。

被小猫可怜兮兮的眼神和满肚子委屈的表情萌化，还冷战呢，不存在的。为了帮鞠喵缓解，李艺彤的手在猫身上摸来摸去，从背部摸到尾巴，把尾巴歪到一边在屁股上来来回回抚摸，折腾来折腾去，猫咪的那个部位分泌出一些透明的液体，喵喵地叫唤，似乎得到了缓解。

一人一猫躺在沙发上，没过一会儿，窝着的小猫又竖起尾巴，撅起屁股一副难受的样子，被李艺彤不得要领的手搞得不上不下，鞠婧祎欲火焚身。

“唉？青韦？”怀里的重量猛然增加，李艺彤微微低下头，在鞠婧祎耳边温存的厮磨，“我想你好久了，想要你。”说着，细密的吻落下，一双手从腰间缓缓滑了上去，握住胸前诱人的浑圆。

“嗯，不要。”女王大人被这露骨的情话刺激的小脸通红，要不要一来就这么肉麻，唇畔和胸上传来酥麻感让鞠婧祎感到无力，想抽身走开，双脚却不听使唤似的一软，又跌进李艺彤的怀抱，被搂的更紧，身子随着亲吻抚摸一阵阵的战栗。

双唇火热的纠缠，忘情的吸吮，不知何时，胸前那只手开始两指捏住逗弄最敏感的蓓蕾，鞠婧祎开始意乱情迷，难耐的娇喘，情欲在身体里升腾，小腹传来一阵阵暖意，另一只手滑进她的两腿间温柔的爱抚，等那处传出湿意，手指开始加快速度，挑逗指下的小珍珠。鞠婧祎很快被挑逗到极致，拼命压抑呻吟，终于，她听到李艺彤的声音“青韦，我爱你。”，身体再也抑制不住，全身痉挛着被强烈的快感抛上云端。

鞠婧祎还沉浸在余韵中，李艺彤已经褪去两人的衣衫，跪在她的腿间，“别～”拒绝还没来得及出口，小舌就滑入腿间，不容抗拒的占有她，舌尖舔过花瓣，在穴口处一番逗弄，时而含住挺立的花核，缠绕吸吮。鞠婧祎抑制不住的娇吟出声，上半身无力的瘫倒，揽紧李艺彤的头，不知是想挣脱这要命的温存，还是想压近索取更多。

小舌越来越放肆，鞠婧祎本能的弓起后背，扭动腰身，“阿卡～不要了，嗯啊，嗯，啊啊～”不等她说完，几下力道适中的吸吮将她全部意识抽空，紧绷的身体在瞬间绽放，一股液体喷涌而出，身体激烈的颤动著，甬道强烈的收缩著、抽搐著。

抵在穴口的手指安抚性的划拉几下就全根浸没，鞠婧祎最深处的软肉被指尖打着转似的撩拨，一点一点的按压。似水的爱意慢慢将鞠婧祎淹没，渗透入骨髓，直击她最深处的渴望，暖意在全身流淌，鞠婧祎的身子不再属于自己，每一处细胞都在扩张，又不断收缩，既是欢愉却又似痛苦，她红唇微张，想要说些什么，却全数转化成了断断续续的呻吟。

夜很长，房间的各处都留下来两人欢爱的痕迹。

回到那不勒斯后，女王大人就将自己埋在小山般的奏折中，这天一杯茶下肚，忽然困意袭来，醒来鞠婧祎发现自己被绑在一个祭坛模样的台子上。

“这是何必呢，朕本来不打算追究的，国师大人到底有什么企图？”女王大人并没有惊慌，仿佛一切都在预料中。

“看来陛下都知道了。”披着黑色斗篷的国师从暗处走出来，“只要陛下被嗜血蛊吸取大部分血气，老朽就可以召唤亡妻的灵魂在您的身体上重生，事到如今，老朽只有强行召唤了，被占据身体会很难受，请陛下忍忍。”

“你念念不忘的样子，真像个神经病。”女王大人不屑的嘲讽，“要朕的身体你问过她了吗？”

“不行。”声音传来，公爵带暗卫闯入，国师及其党羽悉数被关入大牢。

“陛下以后能不干这么危险的事吗？”软玉在怀，公爵还是很不满。

“不是有你嘛～”鞠婧祎往怀里缩了缩，开始撒娇。

“……”好吧，这件事翻篇了，“不过，青韦，念念不忘在你眼里就是神经病吗，我也念着你很久呢。”

“不，他念念不忘是神经病，你念念不忘的样子很深情迷人，我很喜欢。”

哦，呵呵，女人你的名字是善变。

（全文完，感谢观看）


End file.
